


【龙昱】可乐

by Tugger



Category: srrx, 声入人心, 龙昱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tugger/pseuds/Tugger
Summary: 非典型pwp
Kudos: 9





	【龙昱】可乐

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型pwp

郑云龙不时瞟房门，在求救跟自救的中徘徊。然而这个自救指的不是自己救自己，是自己去救人。真正的受害人蔡程昱被夺走可乐罐之后呆坐了很久之后才表现出来委屈，舔了舔嘴唇残留的碳酸液体回答更久之前的问题。

“啊？咋的啦龙哥，我好得很！”

三十六人大杂烩似得一锅炖，蔡程昱操着一口相救记不起来跟谁学的口音，涨红一张脸蒙蒙楞楞直接把他哥吓得不轻。他现在只是热，自我感觉是醉酒的症状，但混郁的脑子根本没有空闲思考为什么自己喝可乐也能喝醉。秋冬交际的室内温度本该是舒爽的，更何况他大半夜从自己房间窜过来玩本就穿得不多，这一热，能脱的就只剩下内搭一件衬衫。

郑云龙在卫生间用凉水沾湿了两条毛巾，首先在自己脸上贴一张清醒清醒。从蔡程昱浑身发烫摊在他身上时咒骂了第一句，之后再也没停过，把小孩儿劝到浴室未果在心里骂，等蔡程昱裸着上身准备拽自己短裤的时候终于脱口而出。操。他有过好几次念头喊人，工作人员也好医生也好，但面对小男孩的清白又放不下心，一张冰凉的毛巾盖过去，蒙住蔡程昱的脑袋赶紧把他从床上拉下来往卫生间赶。

蔡程昱突然就这么无师自通，反握住他的手，郑云龙低头一看，好家伙遇事了知道怕了，小孩儿跪在床尾弓着腰眼里尽是迷茫与不可置信。他绝不是个扭捏的人，只是人长这么大心思还停留在学生时代，脑子里转了几圈回想自己挡住哪位的路了，波及谁的利益了。抬头看一眼他龙哥身后，哦豁，都快忘了这他妈是个酒店。

郑云龙以为他终于反应过来，松开手决定让出路让他抓紧时间。不料还没动身蔡程昱跟抽了骨头似得啪得一下重新跌到床上去，脸朝下埋进被子里奄奄一息似得哼哼唧唧听不清音，郑云龙忙把人挖出来，琢磨出一个“难受”“龙哥”。劲再冲上来恐怕真的没有挽回的余地，郑云龙咬紧牙一口气把人扛到肩上扔到淋浴头下，蔡程昱这只煮熟的虾一遇到凉水又变成鱼，闭着眼爬了好几处终于缩在角落自个打哆嗦。说不心疼是假的，但那一提可乐小孩一罐一罐得开跟早不知道有多少药渗入进去，郑云龙不敢数这个数，甚至不知道自己现在做的对不对。他蹲下去把蔡程昱揽到怀里。

蔡程昱不是没谈过恋爱，但那都是柔软娇小的小姑娘，而且都是牵牵手搂搂抱抱即止，接吻都没个几回，清纯得很。转身面对这么个一米八几山东大汉，身高年龄都处劣势，他从最开始的撒个娇装个可怜哥哥就让着他，到现在方寸大乱，上风尽失，只能乱无章法，净用些了不像高级动物的动作，啃咬郑云龙肩上软乎乎的肉。

郑云龙疼得嘶了一声，生怕自己肩头变得血里呼啦。乖乖，你别不是饿得难受吧。

蔡程昱被冷水淋了满头，再加上被灌进可乐罐的液体这么一搅合，早分不清东南西北，头顶有人替他挡住了大半凉水就肯跟人走，跪坐在狭小的卫生间抓紧郑云龙的衣服便开始喘息，还刻意趴到后者耳朵根去。想喊哥但是半晌过去只有呜咽，像极了受尽委屈跑来诉苦的小狮子。郑云龙当机立断，再忍下去他妈的不是男人，跑出去抓住手机就开始翻联系人，管他谁现在先来个人救命。蔡程昱在他身后爬起来，跌跌撞撞淌了一滴水追出来吧唧打掉他手机。

郑云龙嘴唇被咬的充血，暗骂着小屁孩，擒住他试图脱自己上衣的双手，蔡程昱倒是能省下这个步骤，先前就非常自觉地把自己摘到只挂条短裤在身上。作为自己被强迫承受毫无技巧亲吻的惩罚，他托住蔡程昱后颈紧紧按住迫使他仰头，低头将掠夺他的唇齿加深这个吻，地刻意夺取他口中氧气，直至见对方睫毛乱颤才撤退。仿佛拎小鸡似，他架起他蔡程昱趴趴的身体换了个姿势。

蔡程昱到底年轻，微微张开嘴喘息，缺氧后和大脑空白只能分清这是郑云龙的房间，眼前的人是他哥哥。能看到郑云龙的嘴一张一合，嘴巴贴在他耳边轻轻吹气，问他好不好，可不可以。浑身痒，痒得他只想快点解决这种乱七八糟的不适感，他躲了一下，见郑云龙眼神暗下来又赶紧抱住，这回特意绕过他龙哥脖颈，呈环绕状凑上前去用学来的三分之一技巧生疏得亲吻。

初尝情事蔡程昱又恼又羞，郑云龙也就比他大没几岁，凭什么这种事就这么游刃有余。他脸色又涨红几分，这下染得眼角里都是情欲。他又难受又舒服，握着郑云龙的手腕让对方摸摸这里，当然雨露均沾还有那里。郑云龙只当他是小孩脾气，勉强也算一个缺心眼的病人吧，乖乖把小孩伺候得舒舒服服，在四肢、躯干的沃土上征兵讨伐，攻略城池，一统蔡程昱，歼灭敌方残留的不知名化学药剂。最终抱得小狮子归，做蔡程昱王国的土皇帝。

郑云龙挺腰向前去，蔡程昱被困在床头与兄长之间，像是被欺负了一般，红着眼圈小声哼哼，鼻息尽带呻吟，难耐又缠人。郑先生作为年近三十的成熟男性血脉贲张，掐住身下人腰的指节泛白，疼得蔡程昱一声惨叫，顺势在他背后划出好几道血印。真要命，郑云龙知道猛兽再年幼也是猛兽，没想到挨一爪子能这么疼，妥妥的两败俱伤。蔡程昱从头到尾睁不开眼睛，拼命保持清醒，但越睁眼头越沉。郑云龙努力耕耘，他倒是跟没事人似得，快了就升调，慢了就降调。原先还害怕按照他这一嗓子会不会把整层楼的人都招过来，现在看来完全多虑，这人都困成什么样了。

去洗澡这次真的是用抱不是扛，郑云龙细心试了水温，架着他以防摔倒，唇贴着他脖颈从身后偷吃豆腐，轻轻磨蹭着托起他的脸在喉结处轻啃了一下。

蔡程昱趴在床上昏昏欲睡，半张脸埋进枕头，裸露在外的一只眼睛半个嘴巴实在扭曲，吐字不清更显尚未恢复过来的呆愣。啊，没事儿......我不是也喝了龙哥你那么多可乐吗......

郑云龙气笑，朝他屁股上去就是一巴掌，软乎乎的手感不仅捏起来舒服，拍起来也一颤。他下手轻，但骂得不给面子。我操，你拿这当嫖资呢蔡程昱？


End file.
